Twenty Minutes
by JustAHappyMask
Summary: Out of the 525,600 minutes that exist in a year, it takes William McKinley High School only 20 to realize that maybe you don't really know someone as well as you thought.


At 10:05 on a Monday morning, Azimio calls Santana Lopez a fag.

At 10:06 on a Monday morning, Santana breaks Azimio's nose.

At 10:07 on a Monday morning, all hell breaks loose in the halls of William McKinley High.

At 10:15 on a Monday morning, Will Schuester and Sue Sylvester help to break up a massive fight between some varisty jocks and the glee club.

At 10:21 on a Monday morning, all students involved in the altercation are sitting, bruised and bleeding, in a spare classroom.

At 10:23 on a Monday morning, Principal Figgins storms into the room in a rage, determined to get to the bottom of the mess.

At 10:25 on a Monday morning, hell freezes over: Santana Lopez weeps.

* * *

><p>("There are only 525,600 minutes in a year," Blaine is always quick to remind Kurt when the taller teen complains about how<br>the days move too slowly. Kurt is beginning to realize that it takes only 20 of those precious moments to find out that, maybe, you don't know a person as well as you thought you did.)

* * *

><p>Santana's <em>out<em>. She's _told_ her family. She's finally being true, finally being _heard_. When Kurt finally came out, he felt so _free_. But... Santana's not free. This girl is _broken_.

* * *

><p>("Two weeks ago," were the words Santana murmured, subdued, against Brittany when Quinn asked when it all started.)<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt's still not sure how he ended up in the fight for Santana. Except, that's just it, isn't it? It wasn't a fight that he got dragged into, or that he caused, or that Santana made him fight in her stead. He was fighting <em>for<em> Santana, to keep her safe, to protect her from something he hadn't quite figured out yet. He's starting to figure it out now, though, he thinks; and, so far, he's not liking what's forming in his mind at all.

* * *

><p>("Go rot in hell," are the only words any of the glee members have spat at Azimio's band of bloodied jocks. Kurt doesn't think he's ever been more proud of his brother than this moment.)<p>

* * *

><p>Principal Figgin's side of the room, also known as the Neanderthals' side, is still as silent as it has been since Santana's tears had started flowing. Kurt's side of the room is still radiating <em>angerconfusionhurtrage<em>, although, Kurt admits, they're also doing a fairly good job of trying to comfort their hurting friend. It's scary, Kurt wants to say, because sure, there were those times where Santana's cried for petty reasons, or where she's cried to get her way. But, Santana's never cried because she needed to let the pain out. Where is the fiery, biting, bitching Latina that they've all come to love?

* * *

><p>("You're still you, no matter what your parents say," Mercedes whispers to Santana as Tina smooths the hair away from the Cheerio's face.)<p>

* * *

><p><em>Oh<em>. And that's the real kicker, isn't it? Kurt should have /known/ that bullies wouldn't have evicted such an emotional, public response from the Head Cheerio of William McKinley High, should have known that only biological parents can cause this sort of damage to a person's mentality. Kurt can see the light flicker on in every pair of eyes belonging to a male in the room as they all come to the same realization. And once that light goes on, oh, do his boys look pissed. There's a new tension in the room, now, one that hasn't affected any of the girls, but has most of the glee boys bristling and most of the footbal players stiffening. Blaine is the only male to actually approach Santana, and Kurt's heart breaks a little more when their fingers link and he physically _sees_ the understanding pass between them.

* * *

><p>("You boys have all earned a two week suspension for instigating a fight against your fellow students while on school property. The faculty will be pressing no charges for any property that may have been damaged, but I cannot speak for the other students' parents," Principal Figgins's voice is sharp, and Kurt takes in the shock on the jocks' faces and the grateful look on Mr. Schue's face with a small, smug smile on his own face.)<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt's surprised that Figgins has actually sided with them for once; but, he thinks, as he turns back to Santana, that he won't dwell upon that until later. Right now, he still has the Cheerio captain to take care of, not to mention the rest of the glee club (because, seriously, they could donate to the Red Cross at this point with their collective blood loss). He moves towards Santana, the girl who is his equal at keeping up a normal facade, and gently brushes a tear off of her face. Their eyes lock, and he tries to tell her that everything will be ok without actually speaking, because, for once, he doesn't trust his voice. She manages a smile, small but actually fucking genuine, and Kurt feels a surge of relief because her eyes are telling him that she knows.<p>

* * *

><p>("We are your family, Santana. We always will be," Kurt keeps his voice soft, but as the others murmur the sentiment, the words gain strength, and as tears prick his eyes, Kurt swears that he can almost see the blurred, frayed thread that connects them all.)<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Well, there it is. I hope you all enjoyed it. For all of you fellow fans out there, there's some Klaine and Brittana, if you squint and think like me. Rate, review, scream, cry, do what you want. I do not own any of the characters, or gLee itself. All I know is that in about 10 minutes, I will be dying in my room like every other Klaine fan out there because of episode 5, season 3. The First Time.


End file.
